When dealing with multiple customers sharing the same outbound Internet Protocol (IP) space if one of the customers is compromised and starts sending spam it can result in all customers who share the IP space being blocked. Once an IP address is flagged as abusive, it may take days or weeks to repair, during which time email from the IP address may be blocked or throttled. Depending on the time to resolution, customer business could encounter a serious setback.